Total Drama Overseas
by Gordy McButter
Summary: 20 Contestants will compete in a reality show set on a huge ship sailing around the world to win the prize money of 20,000,000 dollars !, who will be the winner ? *APPS CLOSED* if your OC was accepted you will get a free drawn drawing of she/he
1. App

**Hey ^^ ! I' am Gordy ! nice to meet ya all ! **

**Ok so lately I have enjoyed a lot of TD fanfics especially the ones where you summit your OCs to, They are really fun to read X3 and since I love fun stuff I decided to write a TD fanfic were people summit their own OCS! Of course with the collaboration with my bestie Mari, I really hope you would enjoy it X3 oh! And also if your OC was chosen you will get a free drawn picture of him/her drawn by me.**

**-Gordy **

An unfamiliar attractive tomboy female figure with short raven hair, Blue eyes and a tanned skin she's standing on a huge ship dock.

"Ahoy ! Welcome to Total Drama: Overseas ! I 'am Alexandra Jackson your new host my friends calls me Alex because it sounds more cooler" she winked.

"ahm! Anyways four years ago Chris Mclean took eighteen unfortunate teens on a trip around the world on a crappy plane, he he the poor souls had to go thru a lot of crazy challenges to win a cash of million dollars, four years later we decided to air a new TD show !, Total Drama: Overseas now twenty unfortunate teens will have to go thru the same! But not on a crappy plane…but on a LUXURISH HUGE AS HECK SEA SHIP"

The camera zoomed out to show a fancy looking big ship

"and to win a cash of 20$ million dollars ! right here on TOTAL DRAMA:OVERSEEEEEEEAS !"

She waved her arms on the air

"gosh that sounded stupid…." She frowned.

**All right ! if you want to summit your character you'll have to fill out this application**

**Main Details:**

**Full Name:**

**Age (15-18):**

**Gender: **

**Sexuality: **

**Stereotype:**

**Nationality:**

**Religion:**

**Appearance:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Skin Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color: **

**1****nd**** Regular wear:**

**2nd Regular wear:**

**Formal wear:**

**Sleep wear:**

**Swim wear:**

**Any other stuff ?(tattoos, Beauty marks,etc..):**

**Personality:**

**Describe your personality:**

**Weakness:**

**Strengths:**

**Fears:**

**What Type of people you would fall in love with?:**

**What type of people you would befriend easily ?:**

**What type of people you would be enemies with ?:**

**Interests:**

**Favorite band, Musician, Singer:**

**Favorite movie:**

**Favorite book:**

**Favorite food:**

**Hobbies:**

**Talents:**

**Your goal in the future ?:**

**Other**

**Why TD:O ?:**

**Families:**

**Audition Tape:**


	2. The Cast So Far and we need some male OC

**ATTENTION: Girl OCS app are closed, Boys are still open and we really need some guys you can send another character if you want to but it must be a HE ^^**

Our cast so far:

Gals:

Bel Wyatt The Crazy Preacher by David The Shinning Ice

Ahsoka Eversworth The Artist by XxxPHANTOMxWOLFxxX

Estelle Carmella Milatta-Williams Individual by Laffy Daffy

Princess Aurora The Heartless Princess by EvilAngel666

Cecilie Matilda Rodgers The Rebellious Princess by Her Grace the Duchess

Kathleen Amber Carter The Shy Girl by TDSuperFan

Alexi Williams The Country Farm girl by kutey8

ra Blythe The Metal Head Gal by Another Dead Hero

Lila Brooks The Sarcastic Punk by ThatCrazyChick179

Ruby Norman The Tough Outcast by zombiefear101

jayson Josephine Jackson Preppy Goth by Second Guest

Manami Price The Class Clown niyahhills13

Guys

Derek "dk" Johnson The Funny Guy by Awesomekid100

Dutch Orlove The School Yard Bully by zombiefear101

Tybalt Yersinia The Postmodern Novelist by Obsidios

Francis Baracads The Zombie Survivalist by Flim-Flam Brothers

Mark Edwards The Prankster by Story telling-talent fairy

None

None

None

None

None

None

None


	3. List Of Cast

**Heya guys ! it's me your friendly neighbor Gordy Mcbutter ! how are ya all ^^**

**Ahm anyways I would lie to say THANKS A LOT FOR THE AWESOME AUDTIONS T MY STORY ! this is really my first story and I 'am glad that people actually toke the time and wrote something ^^ alright now the APPs are closed for now and I choosed the OCS i made list of the contestants and il draw them all today starting with the girls to the guys^^ **

1. Bel Wyatt The Crazy Preacher by David The Shinning Ice

2. Ahsoka Eversworth The Artist by XxxPHANTOMxWOLFxxX

3. Estelle Carmella Milatta-Williams Individual by Laffy Daffy

4. Princess Aurora The Heartless Princess by EvilAngel666

5. Cecilie Matilda Rodgers The Rebellious Princess by Her Grace the Duchess

6. Kathleen Amber Carter The Shy Girl by TDSuperFan

7. Alexi Williams The Country Farm girl by kutey8

8. ra Blythe The Metal Head Gal by Another Dead Hero

9. Lila Brooks The Sarcastic Punk by ThatCrazyChick179

10. Ruby Norman The Tough Outcast by zombiefear101

11. jayson Josephine Jackson Preppy Goth by Second Guest

12. Manami Price The Class Clown niyahhills13

Guys

1. Derek "dk" Johnson The Funny Guy by Awesomekid100

2. Dutch Orlove The School Yard Bully by zombiefear101

3. Tybalt Yersinia The Postmodern Novelist by Obsidios

4. Francis Baracads The Zombie Survivalist by Flim-Flam Brothers

5. Mark Edwards The Prankster by Story telling-talent fairy

6. Riilustra -Your Sweetest SINby Jackson Jay Jones The Obnoxious Hero

7. Grojbandian180 Corey Walker The Oddball of Energy

8. BigBenjamin The White Wannabe Gangsta Tristan (Tiger) Wellington JR

9. GraigDogH Craig Huntson The Lone Hunter

10. Lorcan Smith The Pervert ScorpioTheBadGuy

11. Patrick Samuel Jones The Photographer Kutey8

12. Walter Jared Cosmo The Nerd by me (ever reading all the apps i wanted to add a OC myself)

**If your OC was accepted please follow/favorite this story ^^**


End file.
